Perfect Demon
by Fat Bunnies
Summary: Sequel to Perfect Meal. Kagome is alive, but can't remember anything. What will happen in the demon world with this new edition?
1. Waking Up

Chapter 1:

**Chapter 1: Waking up**

Kagome awoke in a strange, but familiar room. She felt funny all over her body. Everything was so clear and bright she could barely keep her eyes open. She sat up and looked around her bedroom. She couldn't remember anything at all. All she could remember was two faces. One was a beautiful silver haired man while the other was a handsome, but evil looking man. Maybe they knew something about her. She stood up and wobbled a bit before going on to move to the outside. She felt something drawing her and she just had to find out what it was.

Suddenly smells hit her, but there was one smell that stuck out incredibly. The smell was sweet and intoxicating. It was the smell of blood. She felt the urge to kill, but she suppressed it long enough to get used to the smell. She had no desire to kill anything and she was going to do her hardest to keep everyone alive. She felt that she was being pulled in a certain direction and she followed her instinct. She ran in the direction, moving so fast she couldn't see her surroundings clearly.

She reached her destination and was in front of a door in an alleyway. She was afraid to go inside, but at the same time she was curious about what was behind the door. It opened and a demon came out of it. Kagome slid inside and followed the tunnel, able to see in the dark. She came to the cliff and the grass field below her. She jumped down to the field and looked around at the underground city. She began to walk into the city, taking in everything she could from her surroundings. It was a beautiful city and she felt as if she had been there before. She came to a house and froze. She looked up at the second floor and saw a silver haired man staring at her with wide eyes. This wasn't the man she knew.

He jumped out of the window and landed in front of Kagome. He hugged her and said, "Kagome! What happened to you?"

Memories began to flow into her mind. She remembered kissing this strange man. She remembered the evil man biting into her left arm. She remembered the silver haired man killing her slowly. Then all was black.

"Who are you?" she asked the man holding her.

"It's me! Inuyasha! Don't you remember me?" he said hurt.

"I'm sorry. I woke up this morning and I can't remember anything about my life. Is Kagome my name?"

"Yes it is. Kagome is your name and you are a demon. I don't know how you became a demon, but you are one now. I'm your friend, Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha? Can you tell me if there is another man I used to know with your silver hair?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes there was. His name is Sesshomaru and you loved him very much. Do you want to go see him?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and led her into the house and up the stairs to a room. He opened it and revealed the same man Kagome knew. He gave off a depressing energy and he sat, staring out the window. He turned to face the intruders and grew stiff at seeing Kagome. She was alive and well, but a demon.

Sesshomaru darted to Kagome and placed kisses all over her face. He still loved her with all his heart. Kagome pushed away from him and glared daggers at him.

"You tried to kill me," she snarled.

Sesshomaru flinched. He felt so guilty for what he did to her and he would do anything to take it back.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I thought you wouldn't want to live the life as a demon. I did the only thing I could do."

Kagome searched his face for lies and found none. "I can't remember anything other than what happened right before I woke up this morning. I remember your face and being in love with you. I remember that evil man that bit me. And then you sucked out all of my blood."

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. He growled at his brother and Inuyasha left the room. Kagome broke down and began to cry.

"What's wrong Kagome? Tell me what's going through your mind."

"Why can't I remember? I don't know anything about myself or you or Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru just held her quietly, not knowing how to comfort her. Kagome pushed away from him and glared at him through her tears.

"Don't try to be so familiar with me. How can I trust you after what you did to me?" Kagome snapped.

"I know what I did was wrong, but please forgive me. I apologize for doing such a horrible thing to you. I understand if you don't trust me anymore, but I will do anything to gain your trust again."

"I'm leaving. I have to go." Kagome exited the room and found Inuyasha. He immediately was at Kagome's side.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm leaving. I can't stay here," Kagome answered.

"Where will you go? You can't go to the human world and you aren't familiar with the demon rules. Stay here. I'll help you through the change."

"Thank you Inuyasha. Can I stay in a room away from Sesshomaru's?"

"Yeah. We have a room downstairs. Later we'll go by your old house and get your clothes."

"Thanks. I'm really tired. I think I need a nap."

Inuyasha stared at her confused. Demons didn't sleep so why was she tired? He decided to let it go and led her down to the spare bedroom they had. She went inside and lay down. The second her head hit the bed she was asleep.

"Unbelievable," Inuyasha whispered and left the room. She was definitely different from the rest of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome felt a warm body next to her and snuggled closer to it. She wanted the warmth to never go away, but when she opened her eyes she growled out of anger. Sesshomaru was lying next to her, watching her sleep.

Kagome pushed against his chest, pushing him off the bed with her new strength. She peaked over the side of the bed and laughed at him. He was lying on his back on the floor, all sprawled out.

"Serves you right for sneaking into my bed, you pervert!" Kagome yelled and threw a pillow at him.

"I had the purest intentions Kagome. Believe me."

Kagome snorted and sat up, stretching. Sesshomaru watched her mesmerized. Her shirt lifted up to show her flat stomach, her breasts perked up and she made an adorable squeak before relaxing. She noticed him staring and stepped on his chest while leaving. Sesshomaru grunted and watched her strut proudly out the door.

"Inuyasha! Let's go get my clothes and stuff now please. Sesshomaru can't seem to leave me alone!" Kagome complained.

"Alright. Let's get going," Inuyasha smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So since I was human how was I made into a demon? Aren't demons supposed to be born?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, that's what is so weird. I don't understand it," Inuyasha stated. Kagome sighed and laid her head in her hands.

"This is so strange. I guess I'll always be a mystery. Tell me more about you and Sesshomaru. How did we meet?"

"Well I caught your scent when I was hunting one night and thought you were my perfect meal. When I got to your apartment Naraku was already hunting you and I fought him off. Ever since then I hung around you."

"That's a funny story. I like it."

"I'm glad you are still the same Kagome I knew when you were human. You were the coolest human I knew."

"I'm flattered. I'm glad I met you back then. You are a good friend."

Sesshomaru entered the room and grabbed Kagome's hand. He drug her into his room and pushed her against the door after closing it. He trapped her body with his and glared down at her.

"Don't get so close to other males. You are mine."

"I don't belong to anyone. Back off," Kagome snapped pushing against him, but even her new strength couldn't move him.

Sesshomaru suddenly ducked his head down and crashed his lips on to hers. Love and desire flowed through Kagome's body and she felt her body react to him. His kisses were intoxicating. She realized that this was wrong and bit down onto his lip, hard. Blood flowed into her mouth and she almost died from the euphoria. She moaned, wanting more. Sesshomaru smirked into the kiss, winning the first of many battles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the first chapter to the sequel. I keep hearing about this Twilight and apparently I'm copying it word for word according to some people. I've never read this book and I don't know what it's about or anything, so please stop bashing on lack of originality.**

**Also don't jump so quick to judge a story based on its ending. You have no idea what the author might be thinking and it hurts when you judge my stories like that. **

**Anyway, thanks for the support! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Sorry if it takes awhile since I already started school. **

**Love you guys! Thanks again!**


	2. New Home

Chapter 2:

**Chapter 2: New Home**

Kagome nibbled on her bottom lip feeling nervous. Inuyasha had left her alone with Sesshomaru to see if he could find her a home and she didn't like that idea at all. She never took her eyes off of him for a second and Sesshomaru was very amused. He sat down across from her and a staring contest began. Everything was still and silent. Neither demon moved an inch until Kagome saw that the window across the room was open. She was thinking of how to make an escape when she suddenly got up and darted to the window. Everything seemed to happen in one second as Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and brought his fangs to her throat. Kagome instantly froze on instinct and Sesshomaru growled to get her to submit.

Kagome relaxed in his arms and he backed his head away from her throat. He nuzzled her gently and smiled at her.

"That's a good girl," he teased. Kagome didn't like the teasing at all. She bit down into his shoulder and he let her go. Kagome ignored the sweet tasting liquid in her mouth and ran out of the house. She ran as fast as she could until she was sure she was as far away as possible. Then she came across her reflection in a window. It was unbelievable.

Her hair was straight and silky, not to mention long. Her eyes were an intense amber color, like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's. Her skin was smooth and young like it was made out of glass. She opened her mouth to examine her fangs and gasped at how sharp they were. She was absolutely beautiful and she couldn't believe it. She reached to touch her face when someone appeared behind her.

It was an ugly demon with eight eyes, all of them looking at Kagome with an unreadable expression. He was tall and big and had four arms coming out of each side. Kagome instantly knew she was in trouble and wished she knew where she was.

"Hello there, beautiful. What are you doing all the way on this side of town?" he asked smirking. Kagome could sense the lust and desire coming off of him, but it was nothing like how Sesshomaru felt around her. She felt dirty even talking to this excuse of a demon.

"I'm lost. Can you help me find my way to Sesshomaru's house?" she asked trying to be nice.

"Sesshomaru? The Sesshomaru? Hmmm… You think you can actually just go to his house and talk to him. You have no idea who you're talking about."

"No, you don't understand. I'm a friend of his and I live with him and Inuyasha. I'm lost and I can't get back home."

"Well if what you're saying is the truth then I should be able to make a quite a bit of money off of you. You're coming with me," the demon then grabbed Kagome with his massive eight arms and took off into the air. Kagome growled and struggled against the vile creature, but she was held securely, not being able to move an inch.

'_Somebody, save me please!'_ The thought raced through Kagome's mind. She kept wiggling until she felt something big and hard poke her stomach. Oh no. Not good.

"You're really tempting me, woman. I'm sure we'll have some fun before Sesshomaru comes to save you."

Kagome cringed at the thought and went completely still. She closed her eyes when a familiar scent hit her. It was a scent she didn't know, but at the same time knew who it was. The man with the red eyes flashed in her mind and she gasped. The demon landed on a rooftop and put Kagome down. She instantly froze when she felt someone's breath on her neck. The disgusting spider looking demon stared behind her in shock.

"Master Naraku. What are you doing here?"

Naraku. Kagome definitely knew that name was familiar. She turned around to see a gorgeous man smiling down at her. Sensing danger she darted to jump off the roof, but Naraku got to her before she could take more than one step.

"Welcome to our world Kagome, darling. I'm glad to see that you survived through the changing process. The poison is still being perfected and many humans died, but you are the first to live, my favorite guinea pig," Naraku laughed. Kagome looked at him in awe. He was the one who changed her? She thought Sesshomaru was the one that changed her by trying to kill her.

"Why me?" Kagome questioned confused.

"Because you were Sesshomaru's perfect meal. I wondered if he really loved you or your blood. Considering he drained you of all your blood, that means he never loved you."

Kagome didn't know why, but this hit her full on. She could almost hear her heart breaking, but she refused to let the tears fall out of her eyes. Why was this affecting her so much? She was just so confused.

"I, of course, think you are more beautiful now then you were when you were a human. Stay with me Kagome. You won't regret it," Naraku smirked evilly. He was up to something and Kagome knew it. Then she remembered the priestess that looked exactly like her.

"You just want to kill me. You'll kill me like you killed her," Kagome spat. Naraku snarled and slapped Kagome across the face.

"Do not talk as if you know what you're saying. You know nothing of what she did!" Then Naraku disappeared leaving Kagome with the disgusting demon behind her. He immediately tackled her to the ground, two arms holding hers down. He straddled her hips as another pair of arms explored her body.

Kagome brought one of her knees up and kicked the demon, but it didn't seem to affect him. She called out to the only person she could think of at that moment. "Sesshomaru!!" she yelled as loud as she could. The spider was launched into the air and Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru kneeling over her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Why didn't you come earlier?!" Kagome screamed.

"I thought you wanted to be alone. I didn't know you were in trouble," he snapped back. Kagome then threw herself into his chest and clung to him tightly. She felt the pressure as everything that had just happened sank in. Why was Sesshomaru here if he only loved her when she was human? She was so confused and hurt that all she wanted was someone to hold her.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked getting worried.

"Did you only love me because of my human blood?" Kagome blurted out.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Answer the question."

"You were my perfect meal, Kagome. At first it was because of your blood, but as I began watching you more and more I didn't want just your blood anymore. I wanted you," Sesshomaru stated, not liking that he had to explain his feelings. Kagome only nodded and that pissed him off even more. "Why are you asking me this?"

"I was just wondering, okay?" Oh this answer was not going to do at all. He growled at Kagome in disapproval and pushed her away. He jumped off the roof and began to walk home. Kagome followed after him, not knowing why he was suddenly in a bad mood.

"Wait up!" she called as Sesshomaru got ahead of her. He just walked faster. He didn't want to disappear because he wanted Kagome to find her way home. He caught the scent of male demons and knew Kagome was in danger. She couldn't stay here any longer. She would have to live in the human world or stay by his side at all times. He stopped so Kagome could catch up and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. His eyes scanned the area before they progressed toward their destination. When they got home Sesshomaru found Inuyasha and told him that Kagome was moving to the human world, for good.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha led Kagome to a small house that was really high quality. "This is your new home. Sesshomaru paid for it and you don't have to worry about the bills or anything. You can do whatever you like all day as long as you don't show off your demon characteristics. This is your new home."

"I'm going to be here by myself?" Kagome asked a little disappointed.

"Yeah, unless you want someone to live with you."

"Is there someone willing to?"

"How about Shippo? He used to think of you as a mom. I know he would love to live with you."

"Okay! I'd love that!" Kagome smiled and Inuyasha nodded. Kagome walked through the house getting to know where everything was. It was already furnished and full of all necessities. Inuyasha appeared with Shippo and Kagome instantly hugged the little fox.

"Kagome! I'm so glad you're still alive! I missed you so much!" Shippo exclaimed holding onto Kagome tightly.

"Thank you for coming to stay with me Shippo. I really appreciate it." Inuyasha had told Kagome of everything they did together when they knew each other so she felt like she knew Shippo well.

"It's no problem! I've always wanted to live in the human world. It'll be fun."

Sesshomaru appeared and stated, "I'm going to be staying with Kagome. Go home Shippo."

"No! I choose Shippo!" Kagome yelled.

"You don't get a choice."

"What? Since when?"

"I paid for the house. It's mine. I can stay here if I please."

"Okay. I'll live with you, as long as Shippo and Inuyasha stay with us."

"Fine, but you will be sleeping with me then. Since there are only three rooms we will be sharing," Sesshomaru stated. Kagome stared at him in disbelief. There was no way she was going to stay in the same room as him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Here ya go! Thanks for all the support and patience. I love you all! Tell me what you think. Improvements, ideas, stuff you liked and didn't like. Thanks!**


	3. Fresh Blood

Chapter 3:

**Chapter 3: Fresh Blood**

Kagome slept in Shippo's room, but he didn't mind since he didn't need sleep anyway. Sesshomaru seemed to mind a lot though. He refused to leave the front of the bedroom door, because Kagome had locked him out and Sesshomaru didn't want to have to replace the door if he broke it down. Inuyasha chuckled watching his brother stare emotionlessly at the door. What a lovesick puppy he was.

Sesshomaru growled at his brother to leave and then the door opened. Kagome pushed past Sesshomaru going to the bathroom. She washed her face to wake up more and then went to the kitchen. She felt hungry, but she didn't know what to eat.

"Inuyasha, what am I supposed to eat? I'm hungry," Kagome stated. Inuyasha got her a glass of water and told her to drink it. He was going to test her. If she could hold the water down then she could eat a diet of human food and blood. If she couldn't hold it down then she could only eat a demon diet. Kagome instantly threw up the water and coughed.

"Looks like we are going hunting tonight. Come. I'll show you where we can go." Kagome nodded and followed Inuyasha into the night. They walked down the street and then Sesshomaru appeared in front of them.

"Where are you taking her?"

"Hunting. She's hungry. Now move," Inuyasha snapped getting annoyed with his older brother.

"I'll take her."

"No, I'm taking her. She asked me, so she's going with me." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and they walked passed Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru didn't like this one bit and gripped her other hand.

"Whom would you rather go with Kagome?" he asked. Kagome looked at him confused.

"Let's just all go. I don't want to fight about this and I'm really hungry," Kagome said, squeezing Sesshomaru's hand tightly, giving him a hidden message underneath it. The three of them made it deep into the wilderness that was behind their house.

"There are a lot of animals back here at night. It should be okay to hunt here."

Kagome smiled and then took off running. She followed the scents of all the different animals until she came across a black bear. It smelled delicious and Kagome decided this was her meal, until two cubs came into the picture. Kagome couldn't kill a living thing. It was just too cruel. Another demon appeared ready to attack the bear, but Kagome wouldn't allow it.

Kagome darted out and blocked the bear from danger as the demon charged. Lesson number one, don't run out in front of a hungry, hunting demon. Kagome was thrown to the side as Sesshomaru knocked her out of the way. He took on the demon to keep Kagome out of danger. Inuyasha went to help his brother by tackling the demon. Kagome suddenly felt a strong force hit her and she realized that Sesshomaru was carrying her to safety.

"Never get in between a demon and its meal!" Sesshomaru snarled after they landed in a tree.

"I didn't want to cubs to be without a mother!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha and the other demon smashed into a neighboring tree, knocking it down. Kagome caught the scent of blood and looked at Sesshomaru he was bleeding from multiple wounds. She gasped and went to touch him. He growled before jumping down to finish off the offending demon. Kagome followed and saw that Inuyasha was perfectly fine, with no wounds.

"Here Kagome. You can drink his blood." Inuyasha pushed Kagome toward the demon Sesshomaru just beheaded. She was disgusted, but the blood was too tempting to give up. She bent knelt down to the body and licked at the neck. Sesshomaru watched her intently, listening to every noise of pleasure she made as she ate her fill. When she was done she stood back up and looked at Sesshomaru. He was still bleeding from his wounds and she wondered why he was hurt, but Inuyasha wasn't.

"Are you in pain?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru. He didn't show any signs of pain, but then again he had enough pride to fill up a country. "How did you get hurt?"

"I wasn't on guard. I had to protect you from getting hurt so I intercepted his attacks."

Kagome gasped and walked over to him. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry! Let's go home and I'll help you." Sesshomaru's gaze softened when she showed concern for his wellbeing. Maybe there was hope for them after all.

Kagome and Sesshomaru followed Inuyasha home. When they reached it Kagome made Sesshomaru sit at the kitchen table. She got the first aid kit and began to take off his clothes.

"Are you sure you want to do this here? Can I at least have the privacy of our room?" Sesshomaru asked politely. Kagome barely registered what he said, being caught up in his naked upper body.

"Oh yeah. We can go." They went up to the room and Sesshomaru closed and locked the door behind them subtly. He sat down on the bed and Kagome cleaned and dressed his wounds.

"Are you alright? You seem to be flushed," Sesshomaru stated pushing Kagome's hair out of her face. She only nodded and tried to concentrate on the task at hand. "Kagome… Look at me…"

Bad idea. The second she looked up he was kissing her full on the lips. Kagome didn't understand her feelings, but she liked them all the same. She moved to put her knees on the bed, causing her to straddle him. Since Sesshomaru was in the submissive position Kagome had to take control. She applied more pressure and rose up so that Sesshomaru's head was tilted upward. This had to be the best kiss Kagome had ever had and it was just the beginning.

Sesshomaru wrapped one arm around her waist and the other hand went into her hair. Kagome moaned into his mouth as he nipped at her bottom lip. His tongue explored her mouth fully, never getting enough. Kagome began to sink down so that she was sitting on his lap and gave into his kiss. She backed away to take in some much needed air into her lungs. His lips trailed along her jaw and down the hallow of her throat. She tossed her head back and arched her back to give him more access.

"Oh dear god…" Kagome moaned out and shifted in his lap. She felt his obvious arousal on her thigh and snapped back into reality. She jumped off of him and ran out of the room. She was supposed to hate this man, and yet here she was sitting on his lap and kissing him.

She ran into the bathroom and locked herself in. She sat on the edge of the bathtub and hugged herself. She felt as if a thousand butterflies were in her stomach just trying to get out. She felt her stomach suddenly turn and she whorled around to throw up in the tub. All that came out was blood, but this was her own blood. Something was wrong with her, but she thought nothing of it and rinsed out the bathtub.

Sesshomaru knocked on the bathroom door to see if Kagome was all right. When she didn't answer the door he walked in to find her coughing in the toilet. Little spots of blood could be seen in the water of the toilet and Sesshomaru grew worried.

"What happened?" he asked kneeling next to her.

"Nothing. I think I just got something caught in my throat that's all," Kagome lied. She was in a lot of pain, but she didn't want anyone to worry about her. Sesshomaru didn't buy it. He picked her up and carried her into their room. He laid her down on the bed and kissed her forehead. He lay down beside her and wrapped himself around her to keep her warm.

"Sleep now Kagome. You'll feel better when you wake up," Sesshomaru stated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru could sense that Kagome was still the same as before, maybe even getting weaker. He had to figure out what was going on with her. He would have to check into the demon records about any created demons in the past. Kagome woke up and looked up at Sesshomaru.

"I feel a little better. Thank you Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru leaned into her and pressed his nose into her neck. He took a deep breath trying to see what was wrong with her by his sense of smell. He suddenly realized that her blood was slowly changing into a more potent, demon blood. It smelled delicious to Sesshomaru and he had to pull away quickly.

"You're old blood is becoming fresh so you are tossing out the new blood. You might be like this for another day or so."

"Thanks for staying next to me Sesshomaru. I really appreciate it," Kagome smiled. Sesshomaru felt his love swell for her. She was the same Kagome he had fell in love with and he wanted her so badly. He leaned down and kissed her lips lightly. He didn't want to push her too far in one day, but he couldn't back away.

He moved his hands to hold her close to him before deepening the kiss. Kagome relaxed into the kiss and worked with Sesshomaru to synchronize the kiss. He smiled and ran his hand up and down her body. Kagome backed away and looked up at Sesshomaru confused.

"Why do you keep kissing me like that?" she asked.

"I thought it would've been obvious."

"Well I can't tell, so can you tell me what's going on between us? I'm getting more and more confused whenever I'm around you."

Sesshomaru sighed and sat up. "Do you still hate me?" he asked, not looking at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you still hate me for trying to kill you?"

"No, I'm still bitter, but I don't hate you anymore." Kagome sat up also, but was instantly tackled by Sesshomaru in a passionate kiss. Kagome didn't want to push him away, but she had to. He was just too much for her.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru. I think I want to live by myself so I can learn more about myself."

"What are you saying?"

"I want you, Inuyasha, and Shippo to leave me here. Even though I'm sure I loved you at one time I want to know more about myself before I can be true to you. Please listen to my request."

"Alright. We'll leave."

"Thank you Sesshomaru. I'll come get you when I'm ready to be friends with you," Kagome smiled. She leaned up and kissed him one last time before he left. Kagome suddenly realized that her heart hurt whenever Sesshomaru was away, but she would have to deal with it. She wanted to complete the goal of recovering her past before getting into it with Sesshomaru. He deserved a whole girl, not a girl that basically a shell of what she once was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So Inuyasha and Shippo will probably not appear for a little while, but I still don't know about Sesshomaru. I'm thinking of letting Kagome go on her own for a little bit. Let me know if you like the idea. Thanks!


	4. Interview

Chapter 4:

**Chapter 4: Interview**

Kagome woke up and sighed. She was going to go to a job interview today. She really wanted to find out who she was, but she didn't know where to start. She got ready for the day ahead and turned on the television. The news came on first and it was an interesting headline.

"It has now been a week since Kagome Higurashi has gone missing. There is no evidence or leads as to where she might be, but if anyone has any information on Kagome please contact us immediately."

Kagome stared at the television and ran out of the house. She ran to her old apartment and noticed the crime scene tape everywhere. She noticed a woman being interrogated by the police and she walked over to them.

The woman immediately freaked out and tackled Kagome. "Kagome! Where have you been?! I have been so worried!"

"Do you know me?" Kagome asked.

"It's me. Sango. Don't you remember me?"

"I'm sorry. I woke up a week ago and didn't remember anything about myself." Kagome explained.

"Oh wow. Where have you been for the past week?" Sango asked.

Suddenly the press was on top of them asking questions while the police pushed them away. Sango pulled Kagome away from the chaos and they got into Sango's car. She drove off to a coffee shop and they sat in the car for a moment.

"I've been with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Do you know them?" Kagome questioned.

"I've met Sesshomaru. Are you aware that he's a demon?"

"I know. I am one too. Somehow I got turned into one and I'm trying to learn about who I am."

"Okay. Let's go inside and I'll tell you about what I know about you, but this is only how I see you." Sango and Kagome went into the coffee shop and sat down at a table. "So you went to school at Tokyo University. You worked the bar at a restaurant. You are the most compassionate person I know and you wanted to become a veterinarian because you love animals. You loved Sesshomaru. I could see it in your eyes when I met him. He loved you too, very much. Hmmm. What else do you need to know?"

"What kind of person am I? Like am I actually good enough to be with Sesshomaru? What are some of the things we do?"

"You are a very caring person. You are more than good enough for Sesshomaru. We always go shopping together and just hang out like this. You're beautiful Kagome. Don't ever think you aren't good enough."

Kagome smiled and thanked Sango. "Thanks. We'll have to stay in touch even if we are different species." Sango laughed and agreed. Kagome said goodbye to Sango after getting her number and then left for her interview.

Kagome came up to a huge business building and entered. The directory guided her to the 32nd floor and she went to the elevator. She rode the long ride up with it stopping every once and a while to pick up or drop off someone. She finally reached the floor and went up to the secretary.

"Hi I'm Kagome Higurashi. I'm here for the interview."

"Okay. Just go ahead and have a seat. I'll let Mr. Wolf know you're here."

Kagome nodded and sat down in the lobby. A tall man with long black hair, tied up in a ponytail, and ice blue eyes. He was smiling sweetly and held his hand out to Kagome.

"Hi. I'm Kouga Wolf. You must be Kagome Higurashi."

"Yes. Nice to meet you Mr. Wolf."

"Come back into my office and I'll explain what we do at Taisho Industries."

Kagome nodded and followed Kouga to a huge office. She didn't sit down until he offered her the chair and then they got down to business.

"I know that you are a demon, Ms. Higurashi. You see this company is run by demons. I received a recommendation from Sesshomaru Taisho, our owner, that you would be perfect for this job. You can control yourself around human blood right?"

"Sesshomaru? He's the owner? I'm sorry I can work here is Sesshomaru is going to be here," Kagome said standing.

"Sit down, Kagome. Sesshomaru never visits this building. You have nothing to fear. The reason why we want you is because you can work with humans."

"Alright. I can control myself around humans. What would my job entail?" Kagome asked sitting back down.

"We want to expand. This company is a newspaper publisher. Our reporters can't get very many good stories because they cannot stay around humans for more than an hour at a time. If you're willing to be our photographer you will be sent on jobs to take pictures while the reporter gets the facts and leaves immediately after as to not cause any problems. Understand?"

"Yes sir. I can do that. I will do my best!" Kagome smiled.

"Good. That's what I like to hear. I'll set you up with Kagura, an expert in photography. She'll help you through everything," Kouga stated while picking up the phone. He paged Kagura and they waited for her to appear.

"So why don't you want to work here if Sesshomaru is here too?" Kouga asked, letting curiousity get the best of him.

"We have an interesting relationship. It's really complicated. I wouldn't know where to begin if I tried to explain it."

"I see. Would you say that you're single right now?"

"Single sir?"

"Yes, like you aren't seeing a man exclusively."

"Ummm. I don't think so. Like I said, Sesshomaru and I are in a weird relationship."

"Well then, let me take you out tonight. We can go to my house and maybe go feeding after?"

"I don't know. I'm still new at the whole hunting thing. But I can go to your house and we could hang out," Kagome smiled completely clueless.

"Excellent. I'll get you after work."

Kagura entered the room. She was a beautiful, tall demon with black hair and red eyes. Kagome stood and smiled at Kagura.

"Hello Kagome. I'm Kagura. I'll be training you to be a photographer. Come with me."

Kagome nodded and followed Kagura into another office. Kagome noticed a beautiful picture of Sesshomaru on her wall. He was sitting at a desk, running a hand through his silky, silver hair and he was concentrating on something on the desk. Kagome couldn't help but stare at the way the picture was taken. The background was dark making Sesshomaru glow in the picture. It was as if he didn't even know the picture was being taken of him.

"Do you like it?" Kagura asked.

"Yes! It's gorgeous!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I took it. Mr. Taisho was working in his office that day and a snuck a picture of him. He's always so uptight so he won't let me take pictures of him, but he doesn't know I have this one."

"Can I have a copy of this?" Kagome questioned.

"Sure. I got a copy in my desk. I'll let you have it." Kagura took out the copy and handed it to Kagome. She would keep this picture with her forever.

………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome and Kouga walked to the underground demon world together and they went to Kouga's home. The second Kagome entered she felt a change in the atmosphere, as if someone was watching her.

"Go ahead and have a seat. I'm going to go change. I have some movies that we can watch. Just pick one out and play it."

Kagome nodded and went to the entertainment system, looking at the shelves of movies. Sesshomaru didn't even have a television in his home, much less any movies. Kagome picked out Bubble Boy and put it into the DVD player. She sat down on the couch and felt Kouga behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and began to massage them. This felt really good for Kagome, so she groaned and laid her back onto the couch.

Kouga brought his nose to her pulse point and smelt her delicious blood. He licked his lips before opening his mouth to take a bite out of her flesh. His teeth sunk into her skin and she gasped in shock. She tore herself away from him, causing his fangs to tear two lines across her neck. She grasped at the open wound and stared at Kouga with wide eyes.

He licked at the blood on his lips and almost moaned. Her blood was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted and he needed more. Kagome darted toward the door, trying to leave.

"I wouldn't leave if I were you. You'll attract demons from anywhere in the city to you with your unique blood."

Kagome froze at the voice of Naraku in her head. She turned to face Kouga who was staring at her with hunger and lust in his eyes. She fell against the door feeling weak from the lack of blood.

Suddenly all went black…

………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Hey guys! Huge cliffy for ya'll there. Lol. Tell me what you think should happen! Maybe I should hold a vote? Na, but tell me what you predict anyway! Thanks!**


	5. Silence

Chapter 5:

**Chapter 5: Silence**

Kagome opened her eyes when she felt someone playing with her hair. She always loved when people played with her hair and she smiled. The smile soon disappeared when she saw Naraku smiling down at her. She sat up, backing away at the same time and found herself against a wall.

"How are you feeling Kagome? When I found you it wasn't a pretty sight."

Kagome felt her whole body begin to ache and tried not to show it on her face. She saw Kouga in the corner tied up and staring at her. They were still in Kouga's home. She was on the couch with a blanket around her and blood staining parts of the cloth. She looked down at herself and found that her clothes were torn and there was blood crusted on her inner thighs. She gasped before hugging the blanket to her body.

"It looks like the wolf has chosen you as his mate, but since he claimed you without your permission he's going to have to face the demon courts. Sesshomaru isn't going to be too happy about this. Nope, not at all," Naraku snickered.

Kagome's head snapped up and she opened her mouth to speak, but she felt something hold her back. It was like duct tape had been put over her mouth. Why was this happening to her? She stood up and ran out into the street, holding the blanket around her. She kept running until she cam across Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's house. She saw Inuyasha inside and went to knock on the door. She couldn't bring herself to knock on the door. If Kouga had really forced himself on her what would Sesshomaru think? What if Sesshomaru wanted to have nothing to do with her?

Kagome felt the tears fall from her eyes when she heard Sesshomaru's voice talking to Inuyasha. Kagome took off to the human world and went to her home. She went to a short, cold shower before changing and going to her room. She curled up and soon fell asleep.

When Kagome woke up, she was still alone and she began to cry. Her bedroom door opened and Sesshomaru entered. Being part of the demon court he heard what happened to her. He sat down on the bed next to her and she sat up. He pulled her up and held her to his chest. He wouldn't leave her alone. Not at a time like this.

"Tell me what happened Kagome," Sesshomaru said softly. Kagome shook her head, not able to talk. She didn't want to believe it happened. She still didn't know for sure anyway.

Sesshomaru kissed the top of her head and sighed deeply. He could tell that her scent was different, but it was still sweeter than ever. He wasn't going to just drop her like a whore. He would stay with her, for as long as it took to help her. Kagome backed away and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"I'm part of the demon court and I heard about Kouga mating you without permission. He will be tried soon. I'll have him punished for what he did to you," Sesshomaru growled. Kagome buried her face into his chest once again.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru. If only I wasn't so stupid to trust him."

"Don't. Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. I should've looked after you. I should've protected you."

"No. It's not your fault either. Time heals all wounds right? I'll go on as if nothing has happened. I found an old friend of mine. She told me a little about myself," Kagome said her voice cracking in sadness every once and a while.

"You don't have to be strong at a time like this, Kagome. You can cry. I'll stay with you until you ask me to leave."

"And Sango said she met you. She was really nice to me. I think the cops are going to hunt me down to interview me." Kagome rambled on and on even when the silent tears began to stream down her cheeks. She couldn't stop the tears from falling, but she was still trying to ignore the reality of what had happened.

"Kagome please. Just stop for a second. You're in pain." Sesshomaru gripped her chin and made her look him in the eye. "Don't push yourself. Just say the word and I'll come stay with you here."

"No. I want to live here alone. I'm finding out more and more and I don't want to stop now!"

"You don't have to stop. Just let me help you. I know what you were like before you were turned into a demon. I can help you."

Kouga's scent floated into Sesshomaru's nose and he growled, turning towards the bedroom door. Kouga opened the door and Kagome instantly grabbed onto Sesshomaru's shirt.

"Kagome, I need to tell you something. I was not the one who mated with you. It was Naraku. He was the one that defiled you. He said that he wanted you to bare him an offspring so he could study the outcome. I'm sorry Kagome. It wasn't me though," Kouga explained quickly.

Sesshomaru snarled and turned to face Kagome. She was staring at the stomach with an unreadable expression. Sesshomaru stood and walked over to Kouga. "You are going to explain everything you know to me now."

When Sesshomaru and Kouga left the room Kagome went into her bathroom. She grabbed a pair of scissors and put it against her lower stomach. She was not having this disgusting creature even if it killed her. She stabbed herself before taking out the scissors and grabbing a towel. She pressed it against the self-inflicted injury. She felt blood began to leak out of her legs as the multiplying egg began to move out of her.

Sesshomaru instantly smelled Kagome's blood and ran to her. Kagome was standing on shaky legs, staring at the pool of blood at her feet. Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and set her in the bathtub. She was getting very pale and the bleeding wasn't stopping.

"What did you do?" Sesshomaru asked getting scared that he was going to lose her for good this time. Kagome only stared up at Sesshomaru with big eyes. She was beginning to heal and her blood stopped flowing through her open wound. She closed her eyes to focus on something other than the pain racking through her.

"I don't want to have Naraku's baby. I want to have yours. That creature wasn't meant to be born. I am not giving birth to something like that."

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome with wide eyes. She hurt herself to kill this unwanted creature yet she wanted his child in her. He leaned down and rested his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Kagome smiled weakly and reached up to turn on the shower. Sesshomaru jumped away and looked at Kagome.

"Can you help me take off my clothes? I want to clean off the blood before you lose control," Kagome stated.

Sesshomaru nodded and took off her clothes slowly, making sure not to hurt her. The blood rinse off of her and Sesshomaru examined her wound. It was a big hole that would take a couple of days to heal even for a demon. He picked her up and sat her on the toilet. He dressed her wound and dried her off before carrying her to her bed. He returned to the bathroom to clean up the delicious, smelling blood.

"Thank you Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered before going to sleep. When Sesshomaru was finished he laid down next to Kagome to watch over her. He didn't smell Kouga nearby anymore and relaxed. They were alone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome was curled up on Sesshomaru's chest sleeping soundly and he was holding her tightly. He didn't want her to wake up because he was enjoying the closeness to her. She would want him to leave, but he couldn't after what happened. Kagome began to move and Sesshomaru kissed her forehead as she was waking up.

"Sesshomaru? You're still here?" Kagome asked rubbing her eyes.

"I'm not going to leave, Kagome. I can't leave you."

Kagome only nodded before looking down at her stomach. She placed her hand on the bandage and flinched at the pain that coursed through her.

"No one will ever hurt you again Kagome. I promise."

Kagome had never seen Sesshomaru this way before. He was blaming himself for all of this. She knew she couldn't convince him that this wasn't his fault and that made her feel guilty. She leaned up and kissed Sesshomaru's cheek before standing up to get dressed. She slowly got dressed careful to not open her wound.

Then Inuyasha arrived. "Knock, knock! I'm coming in!" Inuyasha entered the bedroom and noticed the tension.

"So this is where you were all night? I heard that Kouga attacked Kagome and came to see if she was alright."

"She's fine," Sesshomaru snapped. Kagome glared at Sesshomaru before turning to Inuyasha.

"I'm alright Inuyasha. Thanks for checking up on me. Sorry about him. He's just a little cranky," Kagome joked. She was trying to give Inuyasha the impression that he didn't have to stay here and worry.

"Cranky?" Sesshomaru asked getting angry. Kagome smiled brightly at Sesshomaru and went over to sit next to him.

"I guess I'll give you two your space." With that Inuyasha left. Kagome moved to sit on Sesshomaru's lap and laid her head against his chest. She sighed and began to cry feeling as if she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Why is this happening to me? I don't understand!" Kagome cried looking to Sesshomaru for answers.

"If you hadn't been my perfect meal this would've never happened to you. I'm sorry Kagome. I truly am."

And then the room filled with a silence that was full of remorse and sadness.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: There's a huge event for ya! Things will get more emotional in the next chapter, hopefully. And don't worry, the drama isn't over yet!**


	6. Peace for a Moment

**Chapter 6: Peaceful for a Moment**

Kagome sighed and stretched before getting out of bed. She saw Sesshomaru sitting next to her reading a notebook. She sat down to see the notebook he was reading. This was Kagome's handwriting.

"What's this?" Kagome asked.

"This is your journal. You wrote this before you turned into a demon," Sesshomaru answered. Kagome's eyes widened and she went to grab the book. She flipped to the beginning and began reading. It was basically a bunch of ranting and rambling until she came to the part about meeting Inuyasha. Then she went on to describe when she met Sesshomaru and how she felt about him.

Kagome could tell she was in love with him from the moment she saw him. She looked up at Sesshomaru and he was still reading the journal. He turned to face her and placed his lips to her temple.

Kagome smiled before turning back to read. She was learning more and more about herself and she was getting excited. She laughed when she read the part about telling Sango and ow crazy she sounded.

"There it is," Sesshomaru whispered. Kagome looked up at him confused and he continued, "There's the smile I fell in love with." He leaned down and kissed her lips. Kagome sighed happily as the kiss grew deeper. This demon in front of her was absolutely amazing, but she wasn't ready to go to the next level just yet.

Kagome pushed Sesshomaru away and looked at him apologetically. He understood and kissed her forehead gently. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru."

"I apologize Kagome. If you hadn't met me you would've been a normal human woman."

"Don't say that! I'm actually glad I met you. Even though I don't remember much of our time together I know I was happy when I first met you. Don't think I don't like the way I am," Kagome said smiling. She leaned up and kissed him again trying to convince Sesshomaru that he did nothing wrong.

Kagome was happy and she didn't want anyone to ruin it.

"I need to go. Come with me to the demon city. I want you near me at all times," Sesshomaru stated.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. I'm already healed and I know where you are if I need you," Kagome said reassuring Sesshomaru. It didn't convince him though.

"I'll send Inuyasha to keep you company. I just don't want you alone while Naraku is still out there."

Kagome sighed and gave in. Sesshomaru kissed her forehead before disappearing. Kagome went back to her journal and continued reading. She never knew she felt this way about Sesshomaru before. She felt as if she was regaining some of the memories by reading her old notebook.

Inuyasha appeared with Shippo and Kagome put her book away.

"Hey Kagome! Want to play a game with me?" Shippo asked jumping on the bed.

"Sure! What game would you like to play?"

"Hide and seek, demon style," Shippo smirked.

"How do you play that?"

"Well, we'll go hide in the forest and Inuyasha will have to find us. When and if he does we'll have to run to the sacred tree as home base. It's so much fun!"

"Why am I the seeker first?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Because I decided it that way. Now start counting to 50 and then come find us. Come on Kagome!" Shippo grabbed Kagome's hand and they jumped out the bedroom window.

They split up and Kagome climbed up a tree and hid among the branches. She felt a presence behind her and whirled around. A pair of evil, red eyes met her gaze. She jerked herself out of the tree to get away from the terrifying creature next to her.

"You killed our child Kagome. How could you be so cruel?" Naraku's voice drifted to her ears making her stomach knot. She refused to even say a word to the revolting man that had violated her. She stood on guard wishing for Inuyasha or Sesshomaru to find her.

Kagome's eyes darted from side to side for an available escape route and she readied herself to run back to her home. Naraku appeared in the tree she was hiding in, grinning.

"You know it was fun watching you squirm after you got the news of being pregnant. I see that even Sesshomaru can't touch you without you thinking of me," Naraku said smiling. "I only wish you hadn't killed the baby. It would've been nice. We could've been one happy _family_."

Kagome could smell Inuyasha near by and made a break for it. She sprang off the ground running as fast as her legs would carry her until she literally ran into Inuyasha. Her body slammed right into his causing them both to collide into the solid ground.

"Ouch. What the hell was that all about?" Inuyasha asked rubbing his head.

"Naraku…" Kagome barely even whispered the name. It was like her voice left her in the middle of when she was trying to explain things.

"Naraku? Come on. We'll get Shippo and then we'll go see Sesshomaru."

Kagome only nodded. Inuyasha hadn't sensed Naraku anywhere and couldn't smell him now. He wondered if he really was here.

Shippo popped out of a bush and said, "I heard my name!"

"Yeah. We need to see Sesshomaru as soon as possible."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome sat in the waiting room of the fancy corporate building. She hadn't said a word to anyone only wanting to see Sesshomaru. Shippo sat on Kagome's lap when Sesshomaru came out into the waiting room.

Shippo jumped off of Kagome as she stood up and hugged Sesshomaru around the waist.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha while holding Kagome.

"She said she saw Naraku, but I never smelled or sensed him," Inuyasha stated. "I know she's not lying. It just doesn't make any sense."

"Am I going crazy or what?" Kagome laughed. "I think I see Naraku and I immediately freak out."

"Don't say that. You have been through a lot and it is alright to be scared every once in a while." Sesshomaru tried to calm her by playing with her hair gently.

Another demon came out of a back room. "Sesshomaru you are needed in a meeting. Do not walk out on your duties."

"I'll be in soon," Sesshomaru said. "I have to go now, but you can wait in my office with Shippo and Inuyasha if you wish."

"No. I'll go home. I'm fine." Kagome smiled up at Sesshomaru and began to leave. She didn't want to be weak anymore. She was trying to prove to herself that she could take care of herself, even when she had no idea who she was or what she was doing.

Before Sesshomaru could even process the words she was out the door. She ran the rest of the way home, not wanting the others to catch up with her. She knew they would catch up eventually though. She decided to take a little detour and visit Sango.

Inuyasha arrived at Kagome's home, not finding her. "God that stupid woman!" He didn't even want to baby sit her all day, let alone chase her around town.

Kagome walked up to her friend's house and knocked on the door. Sango opened the door with Miroku standing behind her.

"Kagome! Come in!" Sango smiled hugging her friend.

"It's good to see you Kagome," Miroku greeted. Kagome looked at him confused. She didn't remember meeting him.

"Oh! This is Miroku. I forgot you are suffering from memory loss," Sango said. "He was one of your friends before you went missing."

"Hello Miroku. Sorry I don't remember you. I'm still trying to figure out my past life," Kagome laughed.

"What brings you here?" Sango asked as they all sat in the living room.

"Honestly I needed to go somewhere other than my home. Sesshomaru refuses to let me be alone."

"I have something for you. I found these old home movies of us on vacation and I wanted to see if they would trigger anything." Sango got up and left the room returning with three or four tapes. Kagome took them and stared at them curiously. Maybe this would help her remember anything about her past.

"Thank you. This means a lot to me."

Hopefully Kagome would remember her past. She seemed to want to remember her emotions the most. The emotions she felt when she met Sesshomaru. She wanted to leave and watch the tapes, but she stayed and talked with Sango and Miroku, fascinated by their human behaviors.

Kagome had never noticed before, but there was a huge difference between humans and demons. Not just the physical factures, but behaviors too. Humans were driven by emotion while demons were controlled by their instinct.

Sango and Miroku spoke freely and laughed from the heart. Demons seemed to control these emotions and only did what was necessary to survive.

Kagome couldn't help but feel a little jealous. She wished she could be human again for only a while. She liked being a demon, but being a human seemed to be a lot more fun and free.

After hours of talking Sesshomaru burst through the front door looking extremely agitated. Kagome stood gracefully as he wrapped his arms around her tiny figure from behind. "Inuyasha and Shippo have been looking for you for hours. Why couldn't you listen to me and stay at my office?"

Kagome could feel the anger coming off of him. She turned in his arms and practically melts when she saw the relief in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to visit my old friends and be alone. I'm tired of always having to have an escort around whenever I do anything."

"She is a grown woman. She can take care of herself," Sango piped in. Sesshomaru growled at her, but he knew Sango was right.

"Don't get mad at her!" Kagome yelled.

"I'll leave you alone if that is what you wish. If you are unhappy with me just say so," Sesshomaru stated coolly as he let her go.

"No!" Kagome cried grabbing his arms. She tried to wrap them back around her, but his arms were limp. "I'm happy with you! I just need alone time too. Please understand this."

"I don't understand at all. You keep giving me mixed messages. What is it that you want? How exactly do you feel about me?"

Kagome didn't know if she could say it. She loved him, but she wasn't ready for anything. She needed her memories back to feel like a whole being. "I'm in love with you Sesshomaru. I'm sure you already know that. I just want my memories back so I can be worthy of you."

Kagome could here Sango coo in the background as Sesshomaru kissed Kagome's forehead. "It is I who isn't worthy of you," he whispered so only Kagome could hear.

Kagome smiled at his comment and just shook her head. He had his thoughts all jumbled up if that's what he thought. Kagome hoped this peaceful feeling within her would last for a little while longer, but sometimes even that is too much to ask for.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Another chapter after months! Sorry guys. I'm on break now so hopefully I can start writing another chapter before school starts up again. Thanks for your patience. It means a lot to me! :)**


	7. Instincts

**Chapter 7: Instincts (A little lemon is in here! Warning! :D)**

Kagome sighed as she watched the videotapes Sango had given her for the fifth time. She was having fun and laughing at the camera as she swam in a swimming pool. She didn't remember any of this. She wanted to remember, but something was blocking her.

It had been a week since she last saw Sesshomaru and she was beginning to feel lonely. Sesshomaru had respected her request of leaving her alone, but now she wished he would visit her. She decided she was going to have to visit him instead.

Kagome soon was in the demon world walking to Sesshomaru's house. She approached the house and knocked on the front door. She didn't want to just intrude into his home. Inuyasha answered the door, but Sesshomaru was behind him ready to pull Kagome into the house. He grabbed her hand and guided her inside.

Sesshomaru would never admit it out loud, but he had missed her. Every ten minutes he would smell the air trying to see if Kagome was coming or not. Finally she came to him.

"I was getting lonely," Kagome whispered to Sesshomaru.

"You always have a place here." Sesshomaru led her up to his bedroom and Kagome sat down on the couch. "I need to talk to you about something."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru curiously and nodded for him to continue. "I was talking to the demon council about Naraku and they have sent out a warrant for his arrest. You're safe now. I also wanted to ask you what you thought of being my mate."

"Mate?" Kagome asked kind of shocked. She never thought he wanted her forever. He nodded his head slightly. "I'd love to be your mate, Sesshomaru, but you're almost royalty and I'm newly made demon."

"I know and that's why I brought it up with the council. They said if you could prove to be worthy, even though you already are, you will be welcomed. Either way I'm taking you as my mate even if I have to give up my place in the council."

"No! I won't allow you to do that!" Kagome cried. "I'll show all those demons that I'm perfect for you."

"That's my girl," Sesshomaru said with a rare smile on his face. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Let's go for a hunt."

"A hunt? I'm not good at hunting. You know that." Kagome shook her head remembering the last time they went hunting.

"You need to eat Kagome. This time I will be on guard and besides I know you can protect yourself. I'll have to begin training you on how to fight too."

"What's with all this all of a sudden?" Kagome asked getting confused.

"It's training so you can do the mate test in a couple weeks. Come, I'll make it fun."

Kagome seemed to be skeptical at first, but decided that Sesshomaru would be around so she would be safe. She grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and he led her to the human world. They walked to an isolated area in the forest and Sesshomaru backed away from Kagome.

"There's a deer nearby. Do you smell it?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome nodded smelling the delicious animal and turned her head in that direction. She put all her focus on to that lone deer.

"Go get it," Sesshomaru whispered into her ear. Kagome took off and in seconds she was playing a game of cat and mouse with the terrified animal. She cornered it and then she had her meal. She drank the deer's blood greedily, letting her instincts drive her. Sesshomaru stood behind her and made sure she was doing the right thing as she ate.

Kagome stood up slowly, becoming full. She felt blood trickling down her chin and went to wipe it, but Sesshomaru stopped her.

"You did wonderfully. Time for a reward," Sesshomaru said and leaned down. He licked the blood off of her chin before kissing her lips. He didn't realize how hungry he was until he tasted the deer's blood. The blood on her lips and in her mouth only made him want her more than ever. He backed away from her before he lost his resolve. He smiled down at her and she returned the smile.

"Thank you. Is there another lesson coming soon?" Kagome asked curiously. Sesshomaru nodded and looked at her slyly. He was definitely up to something.

Suddenly Sesshomaru snarled at her and grabbed her arms violently. Kagome looked at him in shock, but understood this was another lesson. She tried to get away from him, but his grip was solid and he had moved his head to her throat.

"Get away from me. If you can do that you get another reward. If not I get the reward." Sesshomaru growled running his fangs over her creamy skin. Kagome shivered before thinking of something to do. She closed her eyes feeling nothing but him. She let her instincts take over once again and flexed her clawed hands.

She didn't recognize Sesshomaru as the man she loved anymore. He was the enemy threatening harm on her. She tore out of his grip and attacked. Sesshomaru smirked knowing she was going to put up an excellent fight. She jumped back away from him and crouched in a defensive position. She smelled the air to see if the danger was still there. Sesshomaru stood still holding his arms out in front of him, inviting her to attack him again. Kagome didn't move since she didn't sense any danger from him. She only sensed his want for her.

Kagome gave a distinctive purr to Sesshomaru, letting him know she was ready to mate. This time Sesshomaru was the one that got defensive. Kagome's instincts were still in control of her and her primitive nature to reproduce was stronger now than before. Since Sesshomaru was a strong male he was a perfect candidate for her.

Kagome stood up slowly and stalked toward Sesshomaru. He growled at her telling her to get away. She only smiled and continued walking to him. She reached out, placing her small hand on his chest and he felt a force push him into a tree roughly. She stood in her exact same spot with her hand still in the air as Sesshomaru was thrown several feet away. He looked at her in shock. What was that force?

Kagome attacked then. She was suddenly on top of Sesshomaru, straddling his hips. Her goal was to get his seed at any cost. Sesshomaru, being the prideful demon he is, didn't like the idea of a female in control of him. He grabbed her shoulders and flipped them so he was on top of her. Kagome tore apart his shirt and leaned up. She bit into his collarbone tasting his blood for the first time.

Sesshomaru growled in pleasure and gave in to his desires. He pulled Kagome into a kiss and stripped her of her clothing with ease. She made a sound of content and kissed him back full on. She was enjoying herself immensely. She ran her claws down his bare back causing him to hiss into her mouth.

Sesshomaru took his hand and ran in down her body stopping at her private area. He ran his index finger through her folds and felt his arousal grow at how wet she was already. Kagome's finger wrapped around his hard member and he groaned.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome moaned out moving her hips against his. She recognized him. She didn't just want him because he was a strong male, she actually recognized him.

"Kagome. I love you," he whispered, barely audible, as he thrust his member into her core. He pumped in and out of her and Kagome moaned with his every move. "Come with me love."

"Oh god Sesshomaru. I love you too." Kagome was gasping from the pleasure he was giving her. They hit their orgasms at the same moment and Kagome milked him of his seed greedily. Then her stiff body relaxed as Sesshomaru lay next to her still connected with her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he ran a hand through her hair.

"Was that my reward or yours?" Kagome asked.

"Good question." Sesshomaru said chuckling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome walked into Sesshomaru's room and found him studying some papers. She walked up and hugged his shoulders from behind. "Hey Sesshomaru. You've been at this for hours. Come take a break. We can watch a movie or something."

"I have to finish this. The council want to give you the test in the morning so I'm trying to figure out how to get you out of it as safe as possible."

"You don't have to worry about me. If I get hurt I'll heal."

"I know you're strong, love. I just don't want anything to happen to you." Sesshomaru pulled her onto his lap and brought her to kiss her lips. Every since their first time a couple weeks ago Sesshomaru couldn't keep his hands off of Kagome, not that she minded at all. Sesshomaru still had to put his official mark on her, but other than that they were already mates.

"I've been training for weeks. I think we both need a break. And not a break for sex either! An actual break!" Kagome said smiling a bit. Sesshomaru sighed and nodded. He picked her up and took her into the other room. They lay down on the couch, watching a movie that Sesshomaru had no interest in. Kagome, however, was entranced by the movie. Some human habits didn't disappear from her personality.

After about an hour Kagome was sacked out on Sesshomaru's lap, snoring softly. He ran his hand through her hair gently knowing that she was exhausted from training so much. He sat still until the next morning. It was the morning of the biggest test Kagome would have to endure of her life.

Kagome slowly woke up feeling groggy and stiff. She stretched a bit, her hand hitting something hard and smooth. She looked up at what she hit and saw her hand on Sesshomaru's face. She blushed sitting up and moved her hand away.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to do that." Kagome said sighing. Sesshomaru smiled and pulled her to his chest. He leaned down and kissed her neck, not wanting to let her go into the danger ahead.

"Stop. I need to get ready for my test." Kagome pulled away from him. Sesshomaru growled and pulled her back. He wasn't a fan of rejection.

"Don't ever reject me like that again," Sesshomaru ordered sternly. He pinned her down on the couch with his body, attacking her mouth with his lips. Kagome didn't resist anymore. She kissed him back when he made the kiss gentler. A moan escaped her lips as he pulled away from her. "I don't want you to go."

Sesshomaru's confession made Kagome feel bad for pushing him away. She leaned up to kiss him softly, wanting to reassure him. "I don't want to go either. I will be back in a couple days though. All I have to do is get a feather from the Phoenix bird. I'll be fine."

"I know. The Phoenix is in the mountains of the demon realm. It isn't like the demon city underground. It's the most valuable bird and will be heavily guarded."

"I promise to come back to you." Kagome promised him with a kiss. Sesshomaru pulled away from Kagome sighing. He got off the couch and went into the other room. He brought back Kagome's travel bag and handed it to her.

"You should go now or you won't leave for another couple hours," Sesshomaru smirked hugging her. Kagome kissed his cheek before picking up her bag and walking to the front door. This was it. This event was going to decide their whole future together. She only hoped she could complete the task.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Hey guys! I want some feedback for the next chapter. So it's going to be Kagome traveling to get the feather from a bird. Should she get the feather or fail at the test? Would you guys like some drama and have her fail? Tell me what you think! Thanks!**


	8. The Test

**Chapter 8: The Test**

Kagome followed Sesshomaru and the rest of the demon council to the very edge of the demon city. A giant door stood against the wall and as they approached, the door opened widely. It was bright on the other side and Kagome looked over the surroundings.

"You'll be okay, love. It's safe until you get to the mountains," Sesshomaru said quietly to only Kagome. She nodded and stepped over the threshold. There was no turning back now, not that she wanted to. She saw the outline of the mountains in the distance and ran. It would take a day to get there on foot. The surrounding area was all forest and wilderness. Animals jumped out of her way, as well as weaker demons. Kagome had never seen anything like this before.

She was having a lot fun just running through the vegetation. She had never seen so much wildlife in one area before. As she ran she practiced going over obstacles by jumping in trees and jumping over creeks. She ran for the whole day and as the sunset she had reached the bottom of the mountain. She found a small clearing at the base and wanted to make camp there.

Kagome set down her pack of supplies and built a small fire. She waited for nightfall before she went hunting. She was getting very hungry by the time she was ready to hunt. Her eyes gave her clear night vision and she quietly crept through the trees trying to find something to eat. She stopped by a creek and spotted a deer drinking.

Kagome closed her eyes and sniffed the air. Her instincts began to take over, smelling her food source a few yards away. She darted out from her hiding place and latched on to the deer. It didn't even realize what was happening until it happened. By that time Kagome had sunk her teeth into its neck and was drinking her meal. After she was satisfied she left the dead deer for the other animals to pick at.

Kagome returned to her campsite and sighed. "How am I going to find this bird in the mountains?" she asked herself. Was it even possible to find this one bird in this big land?

"I can't lost hope," Kagome said to herself. She had to have hope. She had to prove herself to everyone. This was for the man she loved and this was all he asked from her. It was the least she could do for Sesshomaru.

As she thought of Sesshomaru, she began to miss him. She wished he was here with her on this journey, but she knew she had to do this alone. Thoughts of Sesshomaru filled her mind as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

…

Kagome panted as she finally reached the very top of the mountain. It had taken her two days to climb the mountain and she was exhausted. She couldn't hunt because no animals lived on the side of the massive piece of land. She barely slept because there wasn't any comfortable flat spot that she found to sleep on.

Once she made it to the top she gasped at the beauty of the view. Everything was green and distant. She wanted Sesshomaru to be here to see this, but she pushed the thought away so she wouldn't become sad or distracted.

Kagome wandered around the forest that covered the mountain. She didn't see any animals for hunting. She kept searching until she came across a giant cave. She was confused because this cave looked man-made. Who would make a cave up here?

Kagome then spotted a fire-red bird flying out of the cave. The bird had to be as big as a vehicle and its massive wings caused dirt to fly everywhere. Kagome watched it mesmerized by its beautiful grace. She had found the Phoenix.

The Phoenix opened its massive beak and let out an ear-piercing screech. Kagome covered her ears to protect her sensitive hearing and then figured out that the bird had noticed her. Suddenly men in cloaks were surrounding her.

She stood, grabbing her short sword, but not fully knowing how to use it. She figured it was better than having nothing at all.

"What business do you have here demon?" One man asked with a deep booming voice.

Kagome's heart began to race with fear. She had no idea what she was doing. Could she really do this? Was she really worthy of Sesshomaru?

"I am here to collect a feature from the Phoenix. I mean it no harm," Kagome stated.

"That is forbidden. You must leave or we shall attack."

Kagome studied the men in cloaks and took a deep breath. She was getting ready to make a run for the cave. She took off, darting between trees and stumbling, but she made it to the opening of the cave. One of the men appeared in front of her and she smacked into him. She went flying back and hit her head on a rock.

Kagome winced in pain as she stood up. She pointed her sword at the man she ran into. She charged at him. She swung her sword and it sliced through the man. She gasped at how easy it was to kill him. The cloak fell off of the man and she realized it was one of the old demons from the demon council. He was not dead, just slightly injured.

"What? What's going on?" Kagome asked confused. Why was the demon council here? Why were they protecting the Phoenix?

"There are three of us that you need to get through to get inside the cave. The last one is your mate Sesshomaru. If you can beat us then we permit you to get the feather. For now, fight me."

Kagome nodded in determination and watched the demon get up. He charged at her and she easily dodged and struck him again. While he was down Kagome struck him again and he held his hand up in surrender.

"I'm done. There is only so much an old demon can take," the demon said and stood up. "Your next opponent will be harder."

Kagome got ready for the next demon. He appeared and vines shot out at her. They grazed her skin, causing small cuts to appear all over her body. Kagome hissed in pain, but didn't show it. She was concentrating on the demon.

Her instincts began to take over when her body sensed danger. She dropped her sword and charged the demon with her bare claws. The demon threw more vines at her, but she cut through them making her way closer to him. Just as she was going to attack the demon, there was a sudden black cloud that covered the sky.

Everyone stopped and looked up at the sky. Kagome felt the familiar presence of Naraku and tensed up. Sure enough Naraku appeared smirking at Kagome.

"I've missed you Kagome," Naraku smiled.

"How did you get here?" Kagome asked shocked. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked behind her. Sesshomaru was standing beside her.

"This task will have to wait. Naraku needs to be brought to justice," Sesshomaru stated. The demons from the council nodded. "Kagome, will you fight with me?"

"Of course," Kagome said.

Naraku disappeared and reappeared in front of Kagome. "My darling. Time to go," Naraku smiled. He grabbed Kagome and pulled her to him. She struggled against his hold, but he kept her with him as leverage.

Naraku knew Sesshomaru was powerful, but he had Kagome as his trump card. Kagome kicked and hit him, trying to get away. She had wished that she learned more self-defense and how to fight.

"Quit moving," Naraku snapped.

"Let her go," Sesshomaru ordered.

Naraku laughed and turned Kagome's head so her neck was exposed. "She's my mate, Sesshomaru. I can do with her as I please."

Naraku sunk his fangs into Kagome and something inside of her snapped. She screamed as a tingling sensation filled her. A blinding light erupted from her body and Naraku cried out in pain. Kagome had no idea what was going on, but the light burst suddenly and she fell to the ground.

Kagome looked around, seeing the crater the light caused in the mountain. She saw Naraku lying on the ground and he looked to be in pain. A couple other demons were in the same condition. When she spotted Sesshomaru she immediately ran over to him.

He was lying on the ground, injured. Kagome's powers had hit him too, but not as badly as Naraku. The uninjured demons grabbed Naraku and placed him under demon arrest.

"We shall take him to the courts," one demon said.

"No! You must kill him!" Kagome demanded. There was no way she was going to let Naraku leave here alive.

"Kagome is right. I will kill him," Sesshomaru said sitting up. He was still injured, but he didn't show any sign of pain. He grabbed his sword and pointed it at Naraku. "Any last words Naraku?"

Naraku smirked at Sesshomaru. "This is not over. Even if you kill me, Kagome will be forever marked by me."

"I remove your mark from her by eliminating you and taking your place. I hope this is painful," Sesshomaru said and swung his sword. Electricity seemed to shoot out of the sword and tore Naraku to pieces. Kagome watched in awe as everything came to an end. Naraku was dead. Sesshomaru slumped forward and Kagome rushed to his side.

"You accomplished your task Kagome," Sesshomaru stated.

"What? I didn't get the feather though," Kagome said.

"It wasn't about that. It was to prove you are strong and you are. You brought me to my knees with your powers. Naraku's mark should be fully gone form you now. How do you feel?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I feel a lot better than before. Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Kagome questioned.

"I'm fine."

"Congratulations Kagome. You are worthy of mating Sesshomaru. We will allow him to take you home and will not interfere with you two anymore."

Kagome smiled brightly and Sesshomaru picked her up. A bright light surrounded them and Kagome felt like she was floating. The light disappeared and they were back in Sesshomaru's house.

"You're mine now, Kagome," Sesshomaru said looking down at Kagome.

"I'm glad. I've always wanted to be yours. Can you make it official?" Kagome asked.

"Later. For now, I need some rest. Your powers are far too great for me to handle." Sesshomaru lay back on to his bed and sighed. He hated being vulnerable, but at this point he didn't care. He needed to recover from the huge blast that Kagome caused.

Kagome crawled in to the bed beside him and snuggled into his side. Sesshomaru smiled slightly and held her as they rested from their recent journey.

…

**A/N: It has been such a long time! Over a year! I'm very sorry to all the readers who were expecting this story to continue quickly. I was just inspired to update by the recent review from Rainfire of Riverclan, so thank her! I really hope I can finish this story. Please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas to put it. Thank you for the support everyone!**


	9. Temptation

**Chapter 9: Temptation**

Kagome woke up and felt someone beside her. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru lying beside her. He couldn't sleep, but he still looked well rested. Kagome still felt drained, but she figured after a couple more days she would feel better.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome.

"I'm great. How about you?"

"I'm perfectly fine. I want to know more about the powers you used. It was a very powerful blast," Sesshomaru stated.

"I have no idea what I did. It just happened. I didn't want Naraku marking me anymore and then it happened," Kagome explained.

"It resembled the powers of a priestess. I wonder if you have miko blood in you from when you were human. If that were the case then there is something very powerful inside you to balance out the miko and demon powers since they are complete opposites," Sesshomaru paused, looking at Kagome. She looked very tired still, but was listening intently to what he was saying. "But we can figure all that later. I just want you to rest for now," he continued.

"I'm really glad you didn't give up on me even when I wanted nothing to do with you. I really do love you," Kagome mumbled digging her face into Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face, though he wouldn't let her see it.

"You can't get rid of me. I'm here for life." He kissed the top of her head, holding her close. After everything that had happened between them he wasn't about to let her go. Kagome closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep again.

…

Sesshomaru sat staring at the scrolls in front of him. For a couple weeks he had been doing research as to what Kagome's powers were about. He had found a lot of similarities to the priestess Kikyo and the story behind her.

Kikyo was a priestess that tried to keep the peace between demons and humans. She told the demons to not attack humans, but animals instead. Most demons converted their lifestyle because they did not want to be purified by a priestess. There were a few demons that did not accept it though. There was one demon that fell in love with Kikyo and attacked her. From there she banished the demon world underground and that is where the demons stayed for hundreds of years.

Sesshomaru was alive when she banished the demons and had witnessed her powers. Kagome's was almost the exact same, yet weaker. They had a close resemblance as well. Sesshomaru sighed, pushing the ancient scrolls aside and looked around his home office.

He stood and left the small room to go find Kagome. Since the test she had gained all of her strength back and there wasn't a threat in sight. He found her reading on the couch in his room and approached her.

He leaned down and kissed his mark on her neck. Kagome sighed in content and leaned back into him.

"I was wondering when you would come find me," Kagome smiled turning to look at him.

"Just doing some research," Sesshomaru replied.

"Can you take a break? You've locked yourself in that room since I woke up," Kagome stated standing so he didn't have to bend down.

"Come with me. We need to hunt."

"You remember what happened the last time we hunted?" Kagome was referring to when she let her instincts take over and they ended up making love in the forest.

"This time I'll be more prepared. You won't get me that easily this time."

"We'll see about that. You know you want it. I'll race you."

"You know you can't beat me," Sesshomaru challenged, but Kagome was already gone. He just shook his head and disappeared to the spot he was supposed to go. Of course he was the first to arrive and waited for Kagome to appear. He heard her running and turned in the direction she was coming from.

Suddenly Kagome burst through the trees and crashed into Sesshomaru. He caught her against his chest and Kagome looked surprised to see him there already. "You cheated! I meant race as in running."

"Hush. You'll scare away all the food," Sesshomaru stated. Kagome glared up at him, but saw he had the slightest smile on his face. She didn't want to hunt for food anymore. She wanted him.

"I'm not very hungry for food," Kagome whispered leaning into Sesshomaru. He released her from his arms and took a defensive posture.

"I told you that you wouldn't get me so easily this time."

Kagome pouted, sticking her bottom lip out to try to be cute. Sesshomaru didn't let his emotions show even though he wanted nothing more than to give in to her. "Kiss me," she ordered.

Sesshomaru leaned in and kissed her forehead. He knew she meant on the lips, but he wasn't going to give up without a little of a fight. Kagome grabbed onto his clothes so he couldn't move away.

"No. On the lips," she demanded getting frustrated. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile down at her.

"I think I'm spoiling you too much." He leaned down again and placed his lips gently on hers. Her hands immediately went into his hair to keep him where he was. Kagome opened her mouth to him and that is when he lost control.

He took over driving his tongue into her mouth and exploring her sweet taste. Kagome moaned and pulled him closer. He backed her up against a tree and she let him do whatever he wanted to her. He pulled away and ran his hand through her dark hair. She leaned into his hand and looked into his beautiful gold eyes.

Sesshomaru kissed her again with more passion and until Kagome was breathless. She was aching for more, but Sesshomaru held back. He didn't want to continue now because of the possibility of making a child. He knew she was not ready for that yet and didn't want to force that on her.

"Why'd you stop?" Kagome asked biting her bottom lip in anticipation.

"I have marked you and because of that your hormones have formed to me. If we continue you will become pregnant and I know we are not ready for that. You want to remember your old life before starting a family."

"I'm not opposed to having children. If that happens then I will be happy either way. Just go with how you feel and we'll handle it together. Unless you don't want children yet."

"I want children. I want hundreds of babies with you. But this is about you because you are the one carrying the child."

"If you want hundreds we need to get to work. Don't worry. If it's with you I'll be happy." Kagome leaned up and kissed his cheek.

**Lemon Here**

"So you want to start trying?" Sesshomaru asked cocking his eyebrow at Kagome. She gave him a mischievous grin and pulled him down to kiss her again. He began to strip her of her clothing and she was more than eager to let him.

Kagome let out a moan as Sesshomaru sucked on her mating mark. Now it would be official that they had mated fully. Even though they had sex before Sesshomaru did not fully mark her due to Naraku covering up his mark from before. He wanted her to be clean when he made it official and since Naraku was dead she was free of his mark.

Sesshomaru stripped himself of his clothes and entered her in a smooth motion. He didn't take his time because he needed her badly. He promised her that he would make it more special next time.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried out as she reached her peak. With a few more thrusts Sesshomaru came too and released his seed into her.

Kagome panted to catch her breath as they lay on the grassy ground together. Sesshomaru gave her little kisses on her face as she snuggled into him. "That was great even if it was a quick one," Kagome smiled.

"We have our whole life to spend it together. I promise to spend mine making you happy," Sesshomaru stated.

"You do spoil me too much. I don't deserve you."

"You deserve more. Now let's go before a hunting demon trips over us."

Kagome and Sesshomaru gathered their clothing and dressed before returning to his home. Sesshomaru suggested they take a shower together before Inuyasha and Shippo came home so they wouldn't smell their recent activities.

As the day came to an end Kagome couldn't have been happier.

….

**A/N: Sorry about the wait! I've been on vacation in Egypt and I didn't have any internet. I hope you like this chapter and there will be more to come! Send me some ideas! Love ya!**


	10. Darkness

**Chapter 10: Darkness**

Kagome wandered around the house feeling bored. Sesshomaru had left out of town for some business opportunities that opened up and Kagome was left alone mostly. Inuyasha came by in the evening to check up on Kagome, but other than that he was off somewhere else and she hadn't seen Shippo in weeks.

Inuyasha entered the room to check up on Kagome once again, but this time Kagome cornered him. "Why haven't you been staying here? I'm all alone and bored! Will you hang out with me?"

"I'm sorry. I just met this girl. She's incredible and beautiful and I lose track of time when I'm with her," Inuyasha said.

"A girl? Tell me about her! What does she think of you?" Kagome asked truly interested. She was happy for Inuyasha. He deserved to have love and be happy.

"Well, she doesn't know me technically…" He trailed off.

"What does that mean?"

"I've been following her. I think she's my perfect meal. I haven't felt this way for anyone. It's so intense and I'm afraid to get near her. I've just been keeping my distance in case I lose myself."

"That's so sweet. What's her name? You have to talk to her soon. I want to meet her."

"One thing at a time Kagome. I have to go get check on Sesshomaru's office. He's coming back tonight. He should be here any minute. I'm sure you'll want to be alone for the homecoming," Inuyasha stated.

"He's really coming back today? Oh I'm so excited. Thank you Inuyasha. Don't be a stranger okay? I still want to hear all about this girl," Kagome smiled.

"I will tell you all about her another time. See you later." Inuyasha walked passed Kagome, kissing her cheek as he went before leaving the house.

Kagome sighed and decided to try and tidy up the house. She went into Sesshomaru's study, figuring she could start there because it was the messiest room. She reached the desk and looked at all the papers scattered around the desk. She saw the name Kikyo and her eyes grew wide.

Memories came flooding back to her and her head throbbed in pain. She remembered first meeting Inuyasha and Naraku and Sesshomaru. She remembered Naraku kidnapping her to kill her because of Kikyo. She remembered everything about her past. She had a mother and brother out there somewhere. She began to cry at how much she missed them and how they must be so worried since she hadn't talked to them. She grabbed the scroll with Kikyo on it and ran to the room she shared with Sesshomaru. She began to pack up her clothes with the scroll in a suitcase when Sesshomaru walked in.

"You're crying," he stated. Kagome didn't look at him. She kept packing instead, knowing if she did look at him she wouldn't want to leave. She had to leave and see her family though. That was the first thing she needed to do. "What's going on? Where are you going?"

"I remembered everything Sesshomaru. I have to go visit my family. They need to know I'm not dead or missing."

"I'll go with you."

"No. I just need to do this on my own. Please don't try and stop me. They won't understand if I show up all of a sudden with a demon following me around."

"I can't let you go out on your own. You don't know how to control your powers yet and that's dangerous."

"I don't care. I need to see my mother. I don't even know what I'm going to tell her. I just need her to know I'm okay." Kagome grabbed her full suitcase and began to leave. Sesshomaru grabbed her arm before she could go anywhere. "Let me go. I'm serious Sesshomaru. I'm not going to play by your rules anymore. I have my own life to take care of too."

Sesshomaru grew angry at her attitude. After all they had been through she was just going to leave it all just like that? "So you are just going to leave? Are you even coming back?" Sesshomaru snapped.

"I have to. I don't belong in that world anymore. This is just important to me. I love you Sesshomaru, but this is something I have to do by myself."

"Fine. Go." Sesshomaru let the bitterness show in his voice. He wanted to spend time with Kagome after being gone for a few days, but that was apparently too much to ask for.

Kagome left the house, not looking back. She could sense that Sesshomaru was angry and didn't want to push him more. She wanted him to understand that this was her problem that she needed to take care of. This was about her family and she knew her mother would freak out enough to see Kagome again.

She left the underground world and hurried to her mother's house. The house she grew up in with her little brother and would never belong in again. She was too different now. After a long walk to the house Kagome stood at the top of the shrine steps trying to control her emotions. She was overwhelmed with sadness that she could never live here again.

Energy began to crackle around her because her emotions were making her powers go wild. Suddenly a burst of energy shot out and hit a nearby tree. The tree broke at the base of the trunk and came tumbling down. Kagome watched in horror as the tree began falling in her direction. She was frozen in place, not knowing what was happening.

At the last second she was pulled away from her spot and was against Sesshomaru's chest with his arms wrapped around her. "What are you doing? Why didn't you move out of the way?" Sesshomaru demanded.

Kagome pulled away from Sesshomaru and began sobbing. Sesshomaru felt horrible for yelling at her and stepped closer to her. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean to yell. Are you okay?"

"No! I'm not okay! I wish I had never turned into a demon! I had a good life before this that I can never go back to. If I had never met you or Inuyasha I would be living my life," Kagome sobbed. She was hurt and didn't think about what she was saying.

Her words cut through Sesshomaru like a knife. "If that's the way you see it then I'll leave. Don't bother coming back to my house."

"What? Wait! I didn't mean it like that. Please…"

"No. You said your true feelings. Go back to your previous life." Sesshomaru then disappeared leaving Kagome sobbing on the ground.

Kagome's mother came out to check on the commotion and gasped when she saw her daughter. "Kagome? What happened to you? What happened to the tree?"

"Oh mom! I ruined it! I ruined everything!" Kagome cried hugging her mother. Her mother held her as she cried, trying to soothe her, but nothing could reverse what Kagome had said to Sesshomaru.  
…..

Sesshomaru buried himself in his work since he left Kagome at her old house one week ago. He hated thinking about her because it made his heart hurt. He hated that he missed her so much and thought about her all the time. She was his mate and that would never been undone.

After Inuyasha heard what had happened he hounded Sesshomaru to go back and get Kagome again. Nothing Inuyasha said snapped Sesshomaru out of his work craze. He knew that Kagome didn't want him and that would keep him away. He wanted her to be happy and since she wasn't happy with him, he let her go. There was no way she could get with another man without him knowing. He wouldn't allow that anyway.

"I'm sick of you moping around all day! Go out there and get her! I've seen her and she's not happy either. She might have said some mean things, but she was hurt and scared. She probably didn't mean it," Inuyasha stated.

"You know nothing. Leave me alone or I'll kick you out of my house."

"Don't take it out on me. You know this isn't going to last. You can't stay away from your mate. You'll both die. You need to get over your pride and go back to her. I'm sure she's waiting for you."

Sesshomaru suddenly crossed to room and grabbed Inuyasha by the throat. "You do not tell me what to do younger brother. If you don't drop the subject I will hurt you until you can't even speak anymore." Sesshomaru threw Inuyasha into the wall and went back to work.

Sesshomaru felt a sharp pain in his heart and he knew instantly that something happened with Kagome. He used his transporting power to go to where she was. He wasn't going to talk to her. He just had to make sure she was okay.

It was nighttime in the human world and Kagome was sleeping in her childhood bedroom at her mother's house. A dark aura surrounded her, making her wonderful dream of her and Sesshomaru turn into a nightmare. She gripped the blanket around her and curled into a ball.

Sesshomaru felt his chest tighten. The dark aura was familiar to him. It was the same as Naraku's. Sesshomaru cursed, not knowing what was going on. Naraku was supposed to be dead. He watched the demon council dispose of his body parts himself. Sesshomaru entered Kagome's room through her window and the aura disappeared.

Kagome relaxed after a moment and went back into her deep sleep. Sesshomaru kneeled by her bed and breathed in her sent. He missed her terribly, but she made the decision to leave. He wanted nothing more than to crawl into her tiny bed, but instead he guarded her from a distance for the rest of the night.  
…..

**A/N: Another chapter done! I'm trying my best to finish the story! What do you guys want a happy ending or a sad one? I think within the next couple chapters it will end, but until then stay along for the ride. Thanks for the reviews! They help a lot!**


	11. Endings and Beginnings

**Chapter 11: Endings and Beginnings**

Kagome woke up and stretched. She was feeling groggy and hopeless. She had the worst nightmare last night, but it ended once Sesshomaru entered her dream. He had shown up to save her from Naraku. When she woke up and saw that Sesshomaru wasn't really there she grew sad.

She decided it was time to try and get in touch with Sesshomaru. It had been too long for her and she really missed him. She got up from her childhood bed and went to the bathroom.

She remembered when she first got here her mother and brother were very shocked to see her back. But they were happy too. Her mother told her she could stay as long as she needed since Kagome told her she was currently homeless.

Kagome was sure her mother didn't want her to leave so soon after just getting her back, but now that Kagome had gone back to her mother she felt getting back to Sesshomaru was even more important now.

After doing her morning routine and dressing she set out on going to the demon world for Sesshomaru. It took her what seemed like forever to walk the distance. She made it inside and got to the giant field. She saw Inuyasha walking toward her and smiled.

"Hey! How're things going with that girl?" Kagome asked him.

"They are good. I talked to her the other day and learned her name was Shiori. She's really nice and seems interested in me."

"Great! I'm glad you finally found someone. I still want to meet her soon. Do you know where Sesshomaru is? I want to speak with him."

"He's at home. He's been very moody since you guys got into that fight. Just be gentle okay? He's really torn up about you even though he won't ever admit it," Inuyasha smiled.

"Thanks. It's nice to hear that. I'll see you later okay?"

"Of course."

Inuyasha took off to the exit and Kagome assumed he was going to see Shiori. Kagome hurried to Sesshomaru's house and got to the front door in no time at all. She was about to knock when a strange presence appeared behind her. It slammed her into the door and caused her to groan out in pain.

She turned and wanted to scream at what she saw. It was Naraku. How was he still alive? He looked pissed to be there. "Hello Kagome. I'm so glad to have caught you here."

The door opened behind her and she would've fallen if Naraku didn't have a hold on her. "Kagome? Naraku." Sesshomaru was shocked to see Kagome and pissed to see Naraku. He reached out to grab Kagome, but Naraku pulled her away.

"Not so fast. Kagome hasn't been under your protection for a few days now. I'm taking her once and for all. I'm going to have fun finally killing her."

"If you don't let her go I'll kill you with my bare hands like I should've before," Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome's emotions were going everywhere. She was confused about Sesshomaru and flattered. Naraku filled her with fear and it made her powers well up. She began to glow a dark blue and her power cracked out of her. It shot out and hit the side of the house. Bricks tumbled down and Naraku released her. Her powers were shooting out in all directions. Naraku cursed when Sesshomaru moved forward to get Kagome.

Naraku wrapped his arms around Kagome and her power surged through him. He cried out in pain and crumbled to the ground while glowing the same dark blue as Kagome. He rolled on the ground as the light consumed him slowly. Sesshomaru didn't get any closer to Kagome because she wasn't able to control her powers anymore.

Naraku seemed to recover from the first shock, but Kagome grabbed a hold of him sending more of her power into him until she drained herself. Slowly Naraku's demon features began to fade as his demon blood was being purified into human blood. He was crying out in pain as Kagome stepped back, panting from her drained energy.

"He's turning human," Sesshomaru stated astonished. He could tell by the scent of his blood. Demons would be all over this. "Stay inside until I get back," he told Kagome. Kagome went inside the house and Sesshomaru went to Naraku. He grabbed Naraku by the arm and drug him to the open field. Sirens went off and a female voice began to announce a human's presence in the demon world.

Sesshomaru left and watched from afar as Naraku was surrounded by hungry demons. They began to tear him apart as they fought over his blood and flesh. Sesshomaru smiled to himself glad to have Naraku dead after three false deaths. He went back to his house and found Kagome in his room.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"He's gone for good. Don't worry. We can rest easy now."

"Can we talk? I'm really sorry about what I said."

"You still said it. I ruined your life so why stay with me?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"We're mates. I love you. It's true that part of me wants to go back to being human, only because this wasn't my choice, but if I were to go back to do this all again I wouldn't change a thing. I want to be with you no matter what."

"You drive me crazy woman! I've never had so many emotions as I've had with you. It's never been easy either. Some days I want to never see you again and others I want to stay by your side forever. I don't know what to do with you anymore."

"I feel the same way. The important thing is what you are feeling now. Do you really want to end this and move on with life without me? If that is what you want then I'll give it to you," Kagome said.

"I don't want that. I want you as my mate. You're my mate," Sesshomaru whispered.

Kagome smiled and approached him. She wrapped her arms around him trying to get him to hold her. She missed being in his arms. "I missed you these past couple days."

Sesshomaru held her to his chest and breathed in her scent. He hadn't realized how much he really missed her until that moment. He had missed her terribly. "Yeah, me too."

"Kiss me," Kagome ordered. Sesshomaru leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Their lips moved in sync as the kiss deepened.

Kagome backed away before things went too far. She was beginning to get heated and she didn't need that just yet. "So are we okay now?" She asked shyly.

"Yes. We are definitely okay. I want you to stay here with me forever."

"Forever I can do. I love you."

"I love you too, Kagome."

...

**5 years later**

Kagome cradled baby Hannah in her arms as Keiko and Renzo pulled at her pants. She sighed from exhaustion when Sesshomaru walked into the room. He felt his mates tiredness and got worried. He took hold of Hannah who was still an infant. Keiko and Renzo were twins and still in their childhood state.

"Daddy! I want to play!" Renzo demanded. Kagome sat down for the first time in days and sighed.

"Where the hell have you been? I need to have a break." Kagome stood to leave when Sesshomaru stopped her.

"I'll take the kids for the rest of the day and night. You need your rest. You're with another child," Sesshomaru smiled.

Kagome's eyes widened. This would be their fourth child in five years. "I told you no kids for at least another year! That's it! No more sex for you if you're just going to impregnate me every chance you get." Kagome acted angry, but she was really excited. She placed a hand on her flat stomach that would grow round in the next few months.

"I love you Kagome."

"I know. I love you too. Now I'm going to take a nap. Unlike you I'm not a natural demon and need some sleep," Kagome sighed. She leaned up and kissed Sesshomaru's lips lightly before he left to take the kids outside. She watched as Sesshomaru played with the twins and Hannah and she smiled. He was a great father when he wasn't working.

Kagome went up to the bedroom and laid down to rest. This would be her only chance for a while. Those kids took a lot of energy out of her, but she loved them nonetheless and couldn't wait to have her life full with hundreds of children like she promised Sesshomaru before.

The second her head hit the pillow she was asleep and dreaming of her family and mate.

...

**The End.**

**A/N: Yay! I finished after the long wait. Thanks for those who stuck through it. Let me know what you guys think. I love you guys! If you want me to write any more stories just ask and I will do my best! Thanks for the support.**


End file.
